<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wood Work by whiteblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371013">Wood Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom'>whiteblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Dick Yamato to the Rescue, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sakura sucks at putting things together, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at the picture of the finished product and then up to her contraption, she frowned. <em>Why was building a desk so damn hard?! She was the Godaime’s apprentice for God’s sake! A war hero!</em></p><p> </p><p> In which Sakura needs help building a desk and Yamato lends her a hand, amongst other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wood Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fun idea inspired by a conversation my fandom soulmate and I were having! S/O to TheClassyFangirl for being my enabler and always encouraging me to write what I want! This one is for you. </p><p>Things you need to know before going into this pic</p><p>1. Sakura is a consensual adult, if you guys need a number, I'd say she's about 22.</p><p>2. Yamato has a massive cock. This is a fact. Big dick Yamato is canon. I don't make the rules, I just roll with them.</p><p>3. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura gave a frustrated huff, glaring at the inanimate object in front of her with her hands crossed over chest. She grabbed the pamphlet next to her, violently flipping through the pages trying to figure out where she went wrong only to grow more frustrated at the fact that she really didn’t know.</p><p>Looking at the picture of the finished product and then up to her contraption, she frowned. <em>Why was building a desk so damn hard?! She was the Godaime’s apprentice for God’s sake! A war hero! </em></p><p>She tossed the pamphlet across the room and sunk into her chair, pressing her face against her palms and giving a dramatic scream of exasperation. Her scream resonated off her office walls and she watched in horror as the uneven and warped legs of her desk wobbled before collapsing on one side.</p><p>Before she could burst into tears, a soft knock brought her attention to her office door. She sunk further into her chair, thinking that if she ignored them maybe they’d go away.</p><p>“Sakura-san, are you okay?”</p><p>Despite the voice being muffled, it was easy to make out who it was. <em>How could she forget?  </em>She stood and made her way towards the door, smoothing over her hair, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her appearance.</p><p>She cracked open the door, a warm smile tugging at her lips as she came face to face with the dark eyes and soft brown hair that had been gracing her dreams for the past few months. “Ah, Yamato-senpai. How can I help you?” She stepped back and gestured him into the office. “Come in, come in. Please don’t mind the mess.”</p><p>Yamato eyed the fallen desk curiously before walking over to her and handing her the documents he had been sent to deliver. “Hokage-sama asked me to give these to you.”</p><p> She took them from his hand, the tips of her fingers grazing slightly against his and he paused when he noticed the slight shiver that went through her.</p><p>Sakura skimmed through the pages briefly, fighting back a blush before her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked up at Yamato and back down at the document. “He sent <em>you </em>to deliver the budget report?” She laughed at his expression before adding, teasingly, “I mean, he usually sends a genin to deliver these. What did you do to piss him off?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamato awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as he thought back to the real reason Kakashi had sent him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yamato, just ask her out already. If I have to sit through another team dinner and watch you spend the entirety of it staring at her, I’m going to chidori you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Senpai, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“It’s </em>Hokage-sama<em>, and as such I order you to ask her out to dinner. Immediately.” He fumbled through his desk for a moment, ignoring the splutters of the wood-user before holding a folder out to him. “And here, give these to her while you’re at it.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah, well, you know how he can get sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura giggled and nodded her head in understanding. “Yes, Kaka-sensei can be quite the handful.” She looked over at the pile of wood to her right and sighed. “I’d ask you to stay for coffee, but as you can see I don’t exactly have a functioning desk at the moment.”</p><p>Yamato’s eyes followed her mouth as she sunk her top teeth into her plump bottom lip. Before he could process the words, he spoke. “Did you need help with that?”</p><p>The offer must have taken her off guard if the widening of her eyes were any indication, but she composed herself quickly and shook her hands in front of her. “Oh no, I wouldn’t want to bother you! Besides, I’m almost fin-“ Her words were cut off by the clatter of wood and screws against the floor and she blushed a pretty pink as the remaining side of the desk fell apart.</p><p> </p><p>Yamato tossed his head back in laughter and Sakura couldn’t help but pout. “Yamato-senpai, don’t laugh!”</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the desk, fighting back laughter as he assessed the damage. “Gomen, Sakura-san. I’ll make it up to you by helping you build this desk. It should only take a minute.”</p><p>Sakura watched in awe as he clasped his hands together and the parts of the desk came to life. The pieces moved together in a series of twists and turns, fitting against each other. After approximately 30 seconds, a new desk stood before her.</p><p>Yamato slapped the top of the desk and stepped back, eying his work carefully. He gave a nod, decidedly happy with his work before turning to face Sakura who was now sporting an even bigger pout than before.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair! You didn’t even need to use the screws!”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled softly. “You’re right, I didn’t. I bonded it using my chakra. It lasts longer that way.”</p><p>Moving towards the desk, Sakura ran her hand over the top of it, stopping when she noticed the engraving in the top right-hand corner. <em>Sakura Haruno. </em>She traced her name with the tips of her fingers and looked up at him, her expression soft and affectionate. “Yamato … thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him and for a moment, he forgot how to breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, I –“</p><p> </p><p>Soft lips were suddenly pressed against his own and he stiffened in surprise Before he could process what to do, Sakura pulled away from him. Her eyes were wide and she pressed her hand to her lips. “Yamato-senpai! I’m so sorry! I don’t – I don’t know what I was-“</p><p>Large, rough hands enclosed gently around her wrist, tugging her against him until there was no space between them. “Yamato.”</p><p>She blinked owlishly at him and he dipped his head lower and when he spoke again, his breath ghosted over her lips. “Just Yamato.”</p><p>This time it was him who initiated the kiss. He molded his lips to her, wrapping an arm around her petite waist and pressing her firmly against him. He could feel her relaxing against him and he ran his tongue tentatively against her bottom lip.</p><p>Sakura responded immediately, opening her mouth to him and moaning when his wet appendage slid against hers in a delicate and sensual dance. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck, sinking her fingers into the soft brown locks that she had been longing to feel for so long and gave them a firm tug.</p><p>The sound that Yamato made set her on fire from the inside out, the warm heat spreading throughout her entire body.</p><p>He ran his hands down the length of her back, grazing her back side and settling behind her thighs before he hoisted her up and placed her on top of the newly built desk. Placing his hands on either side of her hips, he trailed hot wet kisses down the length of her neck, coaxing soft mewls of pleasure from her mouth.</p><p>Sakura parted her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. Her senses were overwhelmed with the hot feel of his tongue against her neck and the earthy sent that invaded her nose with every breath she took. It was <em>intoxicating</em>.</p><p>She felt his hands inch underneath her shirt, rubbing small circles into the small of her back, and a small sigh escaped her lips. When she didn’t pull away, Yamato’s touches grew bolder and he ran his fingertips up the length of her spine, an action that caused her to shiver and instinctively arch against him.</p><p>The action pressed her firmly against him and she let out a startled gasp at the feel of his hot, throbbing length pressed against the inside of her thigh. Sakura's mind reeled at the sheer size of him, nervousness bubbling up in the depths of her stomach. <em>It was huge!</em></p><p>Yamato's hands traveled down the length of her back again, and he nudged her chin with his nose, angling her face to capture her lips in another searing kiss that made her toes curl. Any worries that lingered in her mind were thrown out of her head when he shift his body again to roll his hips against hers, the feel of his hardening cock pressed against her center drawing groans from both shinobi. </p><p>Suddenly, he stepped back from her, and Sakura let out a sound of protest at the sudden loss of heat, reaching out her arms towards him to draw him back in. He chuckled at her eagerness, tugging up on the bottom of her shirt to give her an idea of what was next. She immediately brought her arms up, allowing him to pull her shirt over her head and then discarding it on the floor. In the next instant, her chest bindings followed.</p><p>For a moment, he stayed quiet, drinking in the site in front of him. His eyes moved from her bruised and swollen lips, down the slope of her neck to her collarbones, and over the swell of her breasts and lingered at her pert, pink nipples. </p><p>The burn of his gaze caused her arousal to intensify, any bashfulness banished from her mind with the look he gave her. A look full of want and affection. </p><p>They came together once more, pressed into each other in a tangle of messy kisses, discarding the rest of their clothes in frantic tugs.</p><p>Sakura's gaze fell to between Yamato's legs, and she gulped at the sight of his impressive member. It stood proudly against the sculpted abdomen of the wood-user, and if she had to guess she would say it was <em>easily</em> 10 inches long. Her hands trailed down his chest and stomach, the muscles flexing underneath her fingers before she grasped the base of his cock firmly. It felt heavy in her hand and as she gave it an experimental pump, her trepidation grew at the realization that her finger tips were inches apart, separated by the girth of him.</p><p>Sensing her unease, Yamato placed a soft kiss to the diamond shaped seal and stroked the side of her face with his thumb. "Trust me, Sakura. I'm not going to hurt you." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>He pushed her back, laying her sprawled on the desk and his eyes flickered from her nipples down to the neat patch of curls in between her legs before decidedly latching his mouth over one of the pink nubs. She let out a low moan, writhing beneath him when he brought his other hand to knead and pinch at the neglected breast. </p><p>Slowly, he trailed his hand down the middle of her abdomen, following his touch with a trail of kisses until he was nuzzled in the pink patch of hair between her legs. Grazing his hands along the inside of her thigh, he watched as Sakura's lips parted and she looked down at him in anticipation. "Yamato, please."</p><p>At her request, he dipped a finger in between her folds, groaning at the wetness he found waiting for him. "Fuck, you're so wet for me."</p><p>He used his index and middle finger to part her folds, watching as her arousal dripped down to the desk underneath her. Steadily, he leaned forward, trailing his tongue from her entrance and stopping at her swollen clit. Instantly, Sakura's hips bucked up against him and she muffled a moan behind her hand. He smirked at her reaction, pulling her to the edge of the desk and tossing her legs over her shoulders before burying his face inside her again. </p><p>Sakura's toes curled at the feel of his skilled tongue delving deep inside her over and over again. She could feel the coil in her stomach pulling tight, tight, tight and at the feel of his fingers suddenly pistoning inside her and his mouth latching onto her clit, the coil <em>snapped. </em>She keened, expelling a sudden breath and tossing her head back as her body was overcome with wave after wave of ecstasy. Her hips gyrated, grinding her wet pussy against Yamato's face as she rode out the last of her orgasm. </p><p>She slumped back against the desk, staring at Yamato who was still nuzzled in between her thighs, his eyes dark and smoldering. He pressed one last kiss to the inside of her thigh before he stood, situating himself so that his rock hard shaft was resting against her slick mound. He thrust his hips forward, groaning at the feel of her slick coating him from base to tip. He pressed harder against her, rocking his hips forward so the mushroom shaped head rubbed against her oversensitive clit, drawing out another breathless moan from her. </p><p>He leaned forward, bending his body over hers and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Are you ready for me?"</p><p>Not trusting the sound of her voice, Sakura nodded and reached in between them and angled his length to her entrance, pushing against him so the tip sunk inside her.</p><p>Yamato buried his face in her neck, his breath hitching in the back of his throat at the feel of wet heat enveloping him. He gave a shallow thrust, murmuring an apology when Sakura tensed underneath him.</p><p>She rolled her hips tentatively, trying to ignore the burn in between her legs but to no avail. Yamato shifted his weight off of her, standing straight up in between her legs, and reached a hand down to rub small circles into her clit, grunting when he felt her walls flutter around him. He inched further into her, allowing her to accommodate to him slowly and never stopping his ministrations against her bundle of nerves. "Just relax, Sakura. Let me take care of you." </p><p>She could feel the pain fading into the back of her mind and being replaced with the familiar build of pleasure in between her legs. She whimpered and she clawed at the desk, desperately finding something to hold on to. Above her, Yamato continued his shallow thrusts, rubbing quicker circles against her clit. He looked down in between them, watching as half his length was engulfed by her tight walls. "That's it baby, cum for me."</p><p>Sakura shattered underneath him again, gasping when Yamato snapped her hips towards his and buried himself inside her to the hilt. Overwhelmed with the pleasure of her orgasm, she felt no pain, just unbelievably <em>full.</em></p><p>Yamato cursed, her tight cavern pulsating around him almost making him cum. He took a steady breath, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was buried inside her before he pushed forward again. </p><p>This time, Sakura moaned, tightening her legs around him and urging him deeper. It was all the confirmation he needed.</p><p>He bent his knees, giving him better leverage and drove forward into her, setting a pace faster and rougher than before. He wrapped an arm around Sakura, lifting her hips off the desk and driving into her again, and again, and again.</p><p>Sakura thrashed underneath him, telling him how good he felt and to please, <em>please</em> make her cum.</p><p>Yamato tugged her upper body against him, never stopping the frantic movements of his hips. He grasped a handful of her hair and tugged her into a bruising kiss, groaning as his body shuddered, a telltale sign of his impending orgasm.</p><p>He pulled his lips from her anchored his hands around her hips, begging, "Touch yourself, please. I need you to cum. Need to feel you cum around my cock."</p><p>Sakura obliged, bring her fingers to rub frantically around her clit as Yamato buried himself deep inside of her with every thrust of his hips forward. She could feel his cock hitting the entrance to her womb and rubbing against her g-spot. It wasn't long until she was tossing her head back, her vision going white as fire seared through every nerve ending of her body. She could hear her voice calling out his name like a mantra, crying out in unadulterated pleasure. </p><p>Yamato watched her fall apart in his arms, gasping as she tightened around him again. It was too much. He snapped his hips forward one last time and came with her, shooting ribbon after ribbon of cum deep inside of her. </p><p>He collapsed against her, resting his head against her chest. They stayed quiet as they attempted to catch their breath, focusing on the even rise and fall of their breathing. Yamato nuzzled her and looked up when he heard the pinkette give a small giggle. </p><p>"Wow." was all she said.</p><p>Chuckling, he lifted himself off of her and held a hand out to her to help her stable herself when she hopped down from the desk. She smiled, suddenly shy at her lack of clothing and he turned to dress himself. </p><p>When he faced her, she was fully clothed and so deep in thought that she didn't notice him until he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She gave him a small smile before looking down and fidgeting with the end of her shirt. "Yamato- uhm. I get it if this was a one time thing." She looked up at him, and he could read the traces of insecurity that laid behind the mask she had worked so hard to build. </p><p>He leaned forward, kissing her quickly before replying. "Well, actually. I was thinking I could take you to dinner?" At her confused look, he scrambled to add, "I- Uh, I mean I know we did things a little out of order, but I really like you Sakura!"</p><p>Her lips stretched into a smile so wide, her cheeks crinkled her eyes shut and he was sure he had never seen something so beautiful. "I'm off at seven today. Meet me here after work?"</p><p>Making his way out the door her office door, he returned her smile, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and willing his voice to come out steady. "It's a date."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the Hokage tour</p><p>Kakashi watched Yamato with narrowed eyes, as he practically skipped inside the office. His grip tightened around the pen he had in his hand as an overwhelming aroma of cherry blossoms and sex reached his nose. He launched the pen at the wood-using nin, watching in satisfaction as it connected with the middle of his forehead.</p><p>"Ow! Senpai!"</p><p>"I told you to ask her out, not defile her!"</p><p>"Senpai, wait -" </p><p>Outside the office, Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding to ignore the chirping of Kakashi's Chidori coming from his chamber. <em>Troublesome.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I'll add to this later on. I'm not sure yet, but either way let me know what you guys think! I know Yamato/Sakura is a bit of a crack ship, but that girl fits with just about anyone. </p><p>Thanks for reading guys, much love!</p><p>Trying something new: I know sometimes it’s kinda weird leaving a comment. So if you’re one of those that doesn’t know what to say, why don’t you drop an emoji that best describes your reaction to the story? I’d love to see what you guys think! Lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>